


trouble in paradise

by nintendou (nakamota)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, College, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not canonverse, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Sex Toys, Top Oikawa Tooru, Verbal Humiliation, but neither of them realize it, enemies to lovers kind of idk it snowballs, guided masturbation sort of, kageyama is ... experimenting, kageyama is in his first year of college, maybe there's plot. maybe, oikage, oikawa finds out a lot of things about kageyama in the span of an hour, oikawa is in his third year of college, these tags are so vulgar, we're gonna pretend kageyama and oikawa didn't leave japan for college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamota/pseuds/nintendou
Summary: kageyama finds himself in deep trouble when he can't seem to get off, and the only person around he can (begrudgingly) ask for help is his roommate, oikawa (who is the last person kageyama would ever ask for help).
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 389





	trouble in paradise

**Author's Note:**

> hey haha this is my first time writing for this fandom, and i just wanted to say that the title of this has no relation to the 1932 movie! also i know tobio and tooru went to different colleges but ... anyway

Becoming roommates with Oikawa was a horrible accident.

When Kageyama was accepted into university, he hadn't planned on rooming with someone in an apartment. But after some students informed him that his dorm mate was known for constantly bringing people in and out to "have fun," and hosted regular bong sessions, Kageyama decided that dorm life was not for him. He set out for flyers and ads looking for a "normal" person to live with. Kageyama was picky about prices, and didn't really care about who he was potentially rooming with as long as they didn't seem sketchy. So, when he started going back and forth messaging someone about their price of just a little over $500, an agreement was established and Kageyama officially had a roommate he knew nothing about. On the day he moved in, all hell broke loose.

"Tobio-chan?"

" _Oikawa?_ " Kageyama stared bitterly at his rival, wondering why he was standing in the doorway to his roommate's apartment.

"What are you doing here? Lost? I have a roommate on the way, so shoo. I hope they're a girl," Oikawa remarked, eyes shining mischievously.

Kageyama felt his stomach drop. That _roommate_ Oikawa was talking about was _him_. "Oikawa," Kageyama said slowly, still in disbelief of what he had done, "do you go to the university down the street?"

"Hm? Yeah, why? Oh- don't tell me you also applied there, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama gulped, ignoring his question. "And you said you're waiting for your roommate to show up?"

"Yes, Tobio-chan, did you not- wait." Oikawa's eyes widened as he was hit with realization. " _You're_ my roommate?"

3 rules were established that day: One, no going into each other's rooms under any circumstances unless someone's dying. Two, they clean up after themselves, and if one person's trash or mess accumulates, that's their problem. Three, no hookups or dates are allowed in the apartment. The walls are thin and Kageyama will go crazy if he can't finish his studies in peace.

Law and order was maintained for a while. A few months had passed, and Oikawa and Kageyama managed to live together without anything ending in murder. Despite living together with no disruptions, Kageyama was finding it to be unbearable. Simply put, Kageyama had become extremely horny over the course of those few months. He blamed it on only being focused on volleyball throughout all of middle and high school instead of focusing on his own needs, but even he wasn't dumb enough to know that part of it was also Oikawa's fault. Kageyama didn't know what he was expecting when rooming with Oikawa, but he didn't expect Oikawa to show so much _skin_.

Everywhere Oikawa went within the confines of the apartment, he was shirtless, abs and muscle on full display. Kageyama considered himself lucky if Oikawa decided to wear something that went even slightly past his short briefs. Kageyama couldn't help but steal lingering glances at Oikawa's physique - his perfectly sculpted legs and the way his torso flowed beautifully down to the rest of him was enough to make anyone drool. His thighs were overwhelming for Kageyama, to the point he'd avoid being in the same room as Oikawa if he was wearing anything less than sweatpants. Thoughts started getting out of hand, and Kageyama was tired of muffling his cries late into the night, going crazy at the fact that Oikawa wasn't in his room and tearing him to shreds. Things started getting so out of hand that Kageyama decided he needed to be sexually dependent on something that had nothing to do with Oikawa.

Ordering the toys was embarrassing, taking a little chunk of Kageyama's pride once he hit the "order now" button. He wasn't good at concealing his embarrassment either, with Oikawa constantly badgering him about acting suspicious and "walking around as if you don't wanna get caught for hiding a body." For now, Oikawa kept his nose in the air and out of Kageyama's business. The toys arrived a couple weeks later, and Kageyama almost had a heart attack.

"Tobio-chan~!" Oikawa called from the living room, and the shut of the front door followed suit. "You have a package. Can I open it?"

Kageyama had never moved as fast as he did when he heard those words from Oikawa's mouth. Faster than in any volleyball match, Kageyama appeared behind Oikawa who was trying to figure out where to cut open the plain brown box. Kageyama quickly snatched it away, resulting in a whining pout from Oikawa. "No fair, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama turned as he was walking back to his room and shot daggers at Oikawa, practically daring him to speak more. Once safely in his room, Kageyama set the box on his desk and hesitated to open it up. Just thinking about what was inside was enough to make him semi-hard, something he couldn't believe could happen to him. After a few more moments of just glaring at the box, Kageyama grabbed a pair of scissors and tore the tape away. There he was, face-to-face with the items he had seen on his computer screen: a dildo, a wand vibrator, and a dual stimulation vibrator. Kageyama sighed and buried his head in his hands. "What is wrong with me..."

He would've waited until Oikawa was asleep to start messing around, but just thinking about what the toys would do to him had him painfully hard, now. Eagerly, Kageyama grabbed the lube he had bought the other day from his desk drawer, and decided to use the dildo. At first it was awkward, trying to figure out how he was going to situate himself on the bed, but Kageyama ended up kneeling with his shins flat on the sheets, ready to take whatever up the ass. His pants were already off and strewn on the floor, the only thing concealing the rest of his body being his large, navy hoodie. Kageyama looked down at his cock that was already leaking with pre cum, ears burning at how responsive his body was.

Slowly, he squirted some lube onto his fingers and began feeling for the rim of his hole. Kageyama drew in a sharp breath through his teeth as he inserted a single finger, a string of curses flowing out of his mouth at the sensation. He rocked back and forth for a bit before inserting a second, then a third finger. Kageyama was panting, eyes half-lidded, and he was greedy for more. He pulled his fingers out and almost audibly whined at the emptiness as he covered the dildo in lube. He aligned the toy to his hole and teased himself with the tip, begging himself to stay quiet under all the immense pleasure. Gently, Kageyama lowered himself onto the dildo and let out several strangled gasps before the entire length of the toy was inside him.

It burned, waiting to get used to the toy, but soon enough Kageyama was already making small movements up and down. The small movements gradually turned into desperate bouncing, feeling so _good_ at feeling filled to the brim. " _Fuck_ ," Kageyama whispered multiple times, his whines getting more audible as he ground harder onto the dildo in an attempt to make it go deeper. He almost exclaimed at how good it felt, so he resorted to stuffing his own fingers in his mouth to keep him quiet.

Kageyama could feel a knot in his stomach as he continued to bounce on the toy, but no matter how nice it was, he was still unsatisfied. He tried touching himself while using the toy, but it just threw him off his rhythm, and now he was getting frustrated. He couldn't achieve to cum on his own, and stopping now would only give him a serious case of blue balls. Kageyama thought about looking at porn, but he knew he wasn't into that. He considered using a different toy, but he was so close to cumming that he didn't want to risk it. On the verge of tears, he reluctantly settled for his last resort.

* * *

Oikawa didn't hate living with Tobio.

In fact, it was a pleasant surprise to find out that he wasn't an anal roommate. Oikawa expected him to be, from how nit-picky he is when it comes to volleyball. But Tobio minded his business and kept to himself, and Oikawa would be lying if he said it didn't impress him. For the few months that they'd been living together, Tobio rarely complained (unless it was about Oikawa streaking around the apartment), and Oikawa had nothing to complain about regarding Tobio... other than what he would be up to at night.

The first time Oikawa heard Tobio doing his thing, he actually thought Tobio was up late crying about his assignments. But then one of the cries was followed by the sound of something slick, and Oikawa's atmosphere darkened. There were two things Oikawa found out about Tobio after living together: First, he wasn't good at hiding his feelings. Second, he wasn't good at being quiet. Every sound that came out of Tobio's mouth went straight to Oikawa's head, and it wasn't the one he thought with. It didn't help that Tobio only alternated between wearing grey joggers and shorts that only went mid-thigh when he was sitting - and tank-tops or hoodies that would conceal he was wearing anything underneath at all. For the first time, Oikawa was seeing Tobio as something other than a rival, and his patience was running thin.

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa asked one evening, as they both happened to be in the kitchen, "have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Tobio choked on the cereal he was eating and Oikawa watched as the tip of his ears turned bright red. "...No, I haven't. Why are you asking me that?"

Oikawa smirked, making Tobio shoot lasers. "So you're inexperienced?"

"Am not! Wait- forget what I said, why are you so curious about that?"

"Ah, so Tobio-chan is experienced? Just not when it comes to other people?"

This made Tobio's face scrunch up in embarrassment, and Oikawa almost started belly laughing at the sight. Tobio snatched up his bowl of cereal and took it to his room, leaving Oikawa to stare at the back of his thighs, since the rest of it was covered by knee socks and a large hoodie. "No need to be so shy, Tobio-chan~! We're roommates, after all."

After that incident, Tobio avoided Oikawa at all costs, which only made Oikawa even more impatient to put his hands on Tobio. Oikawa relished in the nights where Tobio touched himself, didn't even care if it was possible that Tobio could be getting off to the thought of him or not. Hearing Tobio so vulnerable and at his weakest brought a special kind of thrill to Oikawa, something he knew only Tobio could cause. So when Oikawa retrieved a package from an address he had ordered from before that was for Tobio specifically, the thrill shot through him like a rocket again.

"Tobio-chan~!" Oikawa closed the door behind him and went over to set the box on the table. "You have a package. Can I open it?"

Tobio sprinted out of his room and snatched the box away, while Oikawa chuckled to himself in anticipation. The anticipation existed for only a few minutes, however. Oikawa expected Tobio to play with his toys when he believed Oikawa was asleep, but just after 15 minutes, Oikawa could hear labored panting coming from Tobio's room. Quietly, he stalked up to his roommate's door and pressed his ear against the wood. The whimpers were drugs for Oikawa, and the way Tobio whined into whatever he was doing made Oikawa's head swim. Oikawa looked down at the tent growing in his shorts and cursed. He still couldn't believe that Tobio had this much of an effect on him, but he wasn't necessarily complaining. Just as he was about to walk away from the door and take care of his own problem in the bathroom, Oikawa froze in place.

" _Oikawa_!" Tobio called out, sounding like he was about to cry. "I need help."

Without any hesitation, Oikawa opened the door and _oh_ was it a sight to see. Tobio was sitting on the back of his legs in the middle of the bed, cock hard and leaking as it peeked out from underneath his hoodie, and a dildo inside his ass that only had its base exposed. Tobio's face was flushed and his ears blushed profusely. Tears threatened to streak down his face as he very slightly bobbed up and down on his toy and gripped the sheets below him tightly. " _Holy shit_ ," Oikawa remarked, leaning on the frame of the door to take in the sight before him.

"Please," Tobio started to sob, "I need-"

"Tell me." Oikawa pushed himself off the frame and went up to Tobio, grabbing him by his drooly chin and making him look into his eyes. Tears fell from the sides of Tobio's face, and his hand with two wet fingers wrapped around the hand Oikawa was using to grab his face. "Tell me what you need."

"I need you."

That's all it took for Oikawa to smash his lips against Tobio, keeping his hand on Tobio's chin but using his other one to grab and pull at the back of Tobio's hair. Tobio cried at how rough Oikawa was being with him, but desperately tried to taste Oikawa as much as he could. Oikawa could practically feel Tobio melt when he began to suck tirelessly on his tongue, his whole body going so slack with pleasure that he had to wrap his arms around Oikawa's neck to keep himself up. Oikawa moved onto Tobio's neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on his Adam's apple. He slid his hands up Tobio's hoodie and massaged at his skin before swiping his thumbs over Tobio's hard nipples. Tobio cried out in surprise, burying his face into Oikawa's neck as an attempt to quiet himself. Oikawa pulled and squeezed Tobio's nipples before pulling the hoodie off of him completely. He lowered down and took one nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud agonizingly slow.

" _Tooru_ ," Tobio groaned, body on fire from Oikawa's touch.

"Hm?" Oikawa sucked and pulled off of Tobio's nipple with a smack. "Calling me like that? Say it again."

Oikawa switched to the other side and began to bite, while lowering his hand to swipe his fingers over Tobio's swollen head. "Ah, Tooru! I'm gonna-"

Oikawa backed off completely which left Tobio about to cry once again. "Turn around."

Tobio was compliant and did as he was told, letting his ass face Oikawa and his face bury into the pillows. Oikawa reached up to tug at the dildo, which slid in and out with ease. With small movements, Oikawa pumped the toy in and out of Tobio, making his roommate twitch and squirm. "You thought you could cum just with this, hm?" With each sentence, Oikawa increased the pace of the toy. "How many nights have you been getting off without me? What made you think you could possibly be satisfied without my help? Did you seriously think you could cum without me?" Tobio was moaning in ecstasy as Oikawa pounded the toy in and out of him at an ungodly speed. "Haa.. more- I need _more_ ," Tobio groaned.

Oikawa removed the toy completely, making Tobio snap. He grabbed Oikawa by the back of the neck and looked at him with a dark gaze. "If you don't fucking use me I'm going to go crazy."

Oikawa just smirked and leaned in to kiss Tobio once more, making him fall back into his state of vulnerability. Oikawa re-positioned Tobio onto his back, where naturally Tobio's legs hooked around Oikawa's waist. Oikawa looked below him to marvel at Tobio once more. Tobio's half-lidded stare, his mouth wrapped around his own fingers, all the lube leaking out of his ass - Oikawa would have this image burned inside his head for as long as he lives. Tobio took a limp hand and traced the bulge in Oikawa's shorts. "Want. Inside me," was all Tobio could muster.

Swiftly, Oikawa pulled off his bottoms and his cock raised eagerly for Tobio to see. Tobio grasped it firmly and let his nimble fingers drag up and down Oikawa's shaft, almost making Oikawa lose it. Between Tobio's feverish expression and his innocent yet not-so-innocent touches, Oikawa was having a hard time controlling himself. Oikawa took Tobio's thighs and pushed them back, so Tobio's knees were now aligned with his head. Oikawa lined himself up, and with no warning, inserted all of himself into Tobio. Tobio choked out a cry as his head tipped back and eyes rolled closed.

Oikawa started with a merciless pace that Tobio was sure he'd die from. Every thrust was brutal, and the sounds they made were filthy and lewd. The amount of lube Tobio had used was making a loud squelching noise with each thrust in and out, and the slapping of their torsos was sure to leave marks for the next few days. " _More_ ," Tobio moaned, and got what he wanted as Oikawa somehow went even harder then he was going before. Tobio was sobbing now from the pleasure, and was being so loud that Oikawa had to shove his fingers into Tobio's mouth to muffle his cries. Oikawa was close, because even though Tobio had the toy in for a while, he was still so tight.

"Tobio," Oikawa huffed, "show me how you touched yourself every night. Show me what you did to keep me awake."

Tobio moved a shaky hand and managed to grab his cock, giving himself even strokes up and down that matched Oikawa's pace. Tobio's eyes fluttered shut. "Tooru, I'm gonna-"

Tobio came violently, thick white ropes of cum striping his toned abdomen. Just the sight of it made Oikawa cum right after, but he kept his pace the same. Tobio trembled and shook with pleasure, crying and begging Oikawa to stop overstimulating him. Oikawa wasn't satsified until he saw his own cum dripping out of Tobio more and more with each thrust, and that's when he started to slow down. Tobio twitched with aftershocks, and was thankful that Oikawa was there to help him ride them out. Oikawa wasn't done yet - he bent down to slurp and lick at Tobio's abdomen, cleaning up the mess Tobio made on himself.

"Tooru," Tobio said, still half dazed with arousal. "Let me help you."

Before Oikawa could ask what Tobio was talking about, Tobio sat up and leaned down. He grabbed Oikawa's cock, and without a second thought, took him into his mouth. Oikawa crumbled at the feeling of Tobio's sickly hot mouth wrapped around his head, and brought a hand to the back of Tobio's neck. Oikawa pushed his head down all the way to the base, and that was the third thing he found out about Tobio: the little shit didn't have a gag reflex. Oikawa immediately began to thrust into Tobio's mouth, his second orgasm coming faster than his first. When Tobio hummed with Oikawa's cock down his throat, Oikawa came. Oikawa watched in amazement as Tobio went up to let Oikawa cum all over his mouth, licked it away, then proceeded to kitten lick the rest off the head of Oikawa's cock.

"If you don't be careful you're gonna end up in a wheelchair for the rest of the week," Oikawa said.

Tobio, still needy, climbed into Oikawa's lap and buried his face into the junction of Oikawa's neck and shoulder. He left slimy kisses around there. Oikawa wrapped his arms around Tobio's lower back and pulled him closer, letting a finger trace the rim of Tobio's hole. They seriously couldn't get enough of each other.

"I think I like you," Tobio spoke into Oikawa's skin.

"You _think_?" Oikawa let out a genuine laugh that made Tobio stare at him in confusion. "Don't worry, Tobio-chan! I like you, too. To be honest, I think I've always liked you. Even in high school. Maybe not in middle school, but definitely high school. You always infuriated me, yet I couldn't help but admire you. After we started living together, it all just escalated."

Tobio nodded. "I feel the same way. Although I liked you in middle school, so I have you beat."

Oikawa scowled and inserted his finger into Tobio's hole, making him gasp, and his legs immediately began to shake. He scooped Tobio's mouth up into a kiss, the two of them sighing blissfully into each other as their tongue's twisted gently around. Oikawa pulled back after a minute and looked at Tobio's lust filled face.

"Wanna go again?"


End file.
